Data centers may host applications, data, and services. For example, cloud platforms may run in the data centers and consume provided resources to run applications and services, and/or to store data. Cloud computing services running on the cloud platforms may include, among others, virtual server instances, virtual storage, application program interfaces (APIs), development tools.
Continuous provisioning of the cloud computing services is essential for the customers of the cloud platforms. Catastrophic or disruptive events may enforce an unplanned down time on the cloud computing services and customer applications by causing significant damage to or destroying the data centers that host the cloud platforms. Such events are commonly referred to as disasters. Disaster recovery (DR) refers to preparing DR plans that describe DR procedures with an aim to minimize negative effects caused by the disasters. DR allows for recovering the data and resuming the applications and the cloud computing services following the disasters. Normally, the prepared DR plans are followed to restore the operation of the cloud platforms in remote locations within a reasonable timeframe.